Agnes Brown
Agnes Suttle Brown (née Flannigan) is a Irish singer , musician & multi-instrumentalist. Mrs Brown's Boys Agnes is the undisputed head of the family following the death of her husband some years ago. She has at least four sons and a daughter and their relationships are quite volatile. Agnes loves the clan very dearly, and always does what she feels is best for them, but often manages to put her foot in it. She swears too much and winds up her children, particularly her only daughter, Cathy. She involves herself in their business, such as Cathy's love life, with the likes of Teddy Brannigan,' '''Michael "Mick The Dick" O'Leary, Professor Thomas Clowne and other'.''' She spars at first with Mark's wife, Betty, but she grows close. She only ever wants what is best for her children, and supports them through everything, even when Rory comes out as gay and she struggles to deal with it until Cathy educates her with modern times a little. She would do anything for any child and she cares for them all equally, and has a hilarious and hateful yet slightly caring relationship with her apparently useless father-in-law, bono Mrs Brown's Boys D'Movie In Mrs Brown's Boys D'Movie, Agnes explains to her children and friends in court that when her children were babies, she put them into care as Redser had died. She couldn't cope feeding 6 children on her own (despite this, this fact most likely only occurs in the movie, since it is never mentioned in the series or original series). Agnes owns a market stall in Moore Street, Dublin and her family have owned the stall since 1802. Relationships Agnes loves all her children and grandchilden, but sometimes has problems with her Daughter, Cathy, Most likely due to the fact that she is rapidly approching middle-age and still hasn't found the right man, and dates men that Agnes doesn't approve of, such as Prof. Thomas Clowne. She is frenemies with her daughter-in-law, Betty, the wife of her son, Mark. She hates her distant reliative, Hillary Nicholson, the mother of her daughter-in-law, Maria. However, sometimes this dislike subsides for whatever reason. She is best friends with her next-door neighbour, Winifred "Winnie" McGoogan, this relationship apparently started when they were in school together. Winnie moved in next to Agnes after Redser Brown's death. She dislikes her father-in-law, Harold Brown, giving him the nickname "The man that God forgot", but is known simply as Grandad. Agnes's skits with Grandad are often hilarious. She is his full-time carer. She is not cruel, but can't wait until he passes away. Personality Mrs Brown is a well loved person who enjoys meddling in other peoples lives, especially love life despite having none of her own. Her children love her, however she sometimes gets on their nerves by not understanding things properly. She is rude at times but will do anything to help her family and friends, and will irritate anyone who she believes is a threat to her family's well-being. Despite her introduction, in the sitcom Agnes is quite warm and friendly right from the beginning Mrs Brown has a habit of mispronouncing words which Cathy will correct for her. "Bloody Preverts" (Perverts) "I got onto your top-top-tap-top" (Laptop) (Agnes is in the kitchen, whilst Cathy is on the phone to the local pizza delivery company. She is asking Agnes what she wants.) Agnes (after examining the menu) - "...I'll have the Pageone." Cathy - "...and a Lasagne please. Thanks." Agnes - "Excuse me. I said the Pageone." Cathy (coming into the kitchen, points at the menu that Agnes was looking at) - "That's page one!" Agnes - "Oh, now... I wouldn't like to be her." Cathy - "Who?" Agnes - "Saharapipeline." Cathy - "Who?" Agnes - "Saharapipeline. She was laid by 3000 men!" Cathy - "Let me see that. Mammy, that's the Sahara Pipeline!" Trivia * Brendan O'Carroll based the character on his own mother, Maureen, but without Agnes' rude nature. * Agnes and Cathy are the only characters to appear in every episode; Dermot would also be such a character, as he made a cameo in Mammy's Break but didn't have any lines for that episode. * Agnes doesn't miss intercourse, unlike Winnie who misses it terribly * She called Redser a "bastard" during intercourse, when Mark was conceived, implying sex was unpleasant for Agnes, thus the reason why she doesn't miss sex * She was a teen mother, being only 18 when she gave birth to Mark * She was married at the age of 18, meaning she was married for quite some time, as well as now being a widow and a mother. * At the alter, when the reverend announced them husband and wife, Agnes' (being 9 months pregnant and probably already in labor) waters broke. Mark was probably born the next day * In the Original series, Agnes is often seen smoking as well as many of her children, in the sitcom Agnes only pockets her cigarettes. Brendan O'Carroll, Agnes's actor, smokes in real life * Brendan O'Carroll appears to use very green eye shadow and thinner darker eyebrows for later portrayals of Agnes in the sitcom * She wipes her mouth and nose often with a napkin in both series * She gave birth to all her children naturally despite the complications in all the births (she was in labour with Dermot for 100 hours, another child was born weighing 13 lbs 7oz) * She has been described to have been born in the West of Ireland, most likely Galway, though she now resides in Finglas, Dublin. * She is around 75 to 76 years of age Category:Mothers Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters